Will You Love Me Back
by hana-1emptyflower
Summary: Kurapika, an ordinary high school boy who falls in love with his senior, Kuroro Lucilfer. But, he belongs to someone else, his own enemy, Neon Nostrade. Will his dream to be his senior lover come true? Or he will end up with someone else? My first HxH fic, Shounen-ai, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Shounen-ai, typo(s), OOC, AU.**

**Disclamer : HxH and its characters belong to Yoshishiro Togashi-sensei. **

**Genre : Romance, School life, Hurt/Comfort etc.**

**Pairing : KuroPika, slight KuroNeon, slight LeoPika.**

**Summary : Kurapika, an ordinary high school boy who falls in love with his senior, Kuroro Lucilfer. But, he belongs to someone else, her own enemy, Neon Nostrade. Will his dream to be his senior lover come true? Or he will end up with someone else?**

**a/n :Halo, aku author baru di Ffn (udah lama sih, cuma males bikin cerita-_-) namaku Hana ^_^ ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic di fandom HxH, harap dimaklumi. Satu lagi, disini Kurapika itu laki-laki, jadi jangan dikira perempuan ya… Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi kupersembahkan fic pertamaku ini…**

**I hope you enjoy the story ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will You Love Me Back**

.

.

.

(Kurapika POV)

Halo semua, namaku Kurapika. Aku sebenarnya mempunyai marga, hanya saja aku tidak mau memakainya. Margaku mengingatkanku terhadap Ayahku yang pergi, meninggalkan aku dan Ibuku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku membuang margaku.

Aku bersekolah di Taiyou High School. Aku mempunyai 3 orang sahabat, mereka adalah Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Kami semua kelas 2, hanya Leorio yang kelas 3. Disekolah ini, aku mempunyai musuh–atau lebih tepatnya orang yang membenciku– yaitu Neon Nostrade dan teman-temannya.

Alasan mereka untuk membenciku sangatlah tidak masuk akal! Mereka membenciku hanya karena aku lebih unggul dalam semua hal dari mereka dan bersikap dingin terus! Alasan macam apa itu?

Tapi… aku sendiri pun tidak menyukai Nostrade, dikarenakan dia adalah pacar dari orang yang kucintai. Yaitu Kuroro Lucilfer, senior disekolahku. Aneh memang, menyukai sesama lelaki, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk menyukai sesama jenis.

Dulu, aku lumayan dekat dengan Lucilfer-senpai karena kami satu klub, yaitu klub basket. Tapi, sejak Lucilfer-senpai berpacaran dengan Nostrad, jarak antara kami pun mulai melebar dan lagi aku tidak mau dibullying untuk kedua kalinya oleh Nostrad–karena dekat dengan Lucilfer-senpai– padahal kami ini sesame laki-laki, tetap saja Nostrade tidak menyukaiku.

Kau tahu? Hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika Lucilfer-senpai bilang padaku bahwa dirinya sudah menjalin kasih dengan Nostrade. Sejak itu, selalu ada pertanyaan dibenakku. Kenapa dari semua orang, harus Nostrade yang menjadi pacarnya?

Argh! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku berangkat sekolah saja. Daripada sakit hati terus-menerus memikirkan soal hubungan Lucilfer-senpai dan Nostrade!

(Kurapika POV End)

-Skip time-

Saat ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang sedang duduk didalam kereta, pemuda itu beruntung sekali mendapati kereta yang dinaikinya kosong! Sang Pemuda terlihat sedang serius membaca buku yang dibawanya, yang itu tidak lain adalah Kurapika.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan perban yang menutupi keningnya, berdiri disamping Kurapika. Kurapika yang terlalu asik membaca bukunya tidak menyadari kahadiran pemuda yang berdiri disamping tempatnya duduk. "Sepertinya, buku yang kau baca seru sekali. Kurapika."

"Eh?" Kurapika lansung menoleh, ia terkejut melihat pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kuroro Lucilfer. "Lucilfer-senpai!"

"Selamat pagi Kurapika," balas Kuroro sambil tersenyum, yang tentu membuat Kurapika merona. "Apa kursi disebalahmu kosong?"

"I-iya senpai…" jawab Kurapika yang masih merona akibat senyuman Kuroro.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroro lansung duduk disebelah Kurapika. Tiba-tiba saja, ada beberapa orang yang duduk disebelah Kuroro. Dengan terpaksa, Kuroro pun menggeser dirinya hingga ia tepat berada disamping Kurapika –karena Kurapika duduk di bangku yang paling pojok– bahkan bahu mereka sudah bersentuhan!

"A-anu… senpai…" kata Kurapika, saat ini hatinya berdebar dengan cepat karena jarak yang dekat antara dirinya dan Kuroro.

"Ya?" tanya Kuroro santai, seolah tidak sadar akan posisi mereka saat. Siapapun –termasuk laki-laki sekalipun–akan berdebar cepat bila berdekatan dengan pemuda sepertinya.

"I-ini terlalu dekat… senpai…." ucap Kurapika sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini, muka Kurapika sangat merah, ditambah lagi hatinya berdebar dengan cepat.

"Begitu? Tapi sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untukku duduk selain disini." Jawab Kuroro santai. "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kan bertahan sampai kita sampai?"

Wajah Kurapika langsung terasa panas mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini mereka sangat dekat dan harus tetap seperti itu hingga sampai tujuan! Terlebih lagi, masih banyak tempat kosong bagi si Pemuda untuk duduk, mengingat kereta yang dinaikinya ini sedang dalam keadaan kosong.

Kurapika pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

-Skip Time-

(Kuroro POV)

Hah… pelajaran hari ini sungguh membosankan… tidak ada hal yang menarik, ah! Ada satu hal yang menarik. Kejadian tadi pagi, bersama dengan Kurapika… pemuda yang selalu membuatku tertarik untuk berada didekatnya.

"Kuroro~" kudengar seseorang memanggilku, aku pun menengok dan mendapati pacarku, Neon Nostrade memanggilku.

"Ada apa Neon?" tanyaku dingin. Ya, aku memang dingin ke semua orang. Termasuk Neon, pacarku sendiri.

"Huuuhhhh… kau kenapa sih?" tanya Neon sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Selalu saja dingin! Padahal aku ini pacarmu!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Ya, aku ini dingin ke semua orang. Kecuali satu orang. Hanya kepada orang itu aku menunjukan diriku yang berekspresi, hanya kepadanya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Apa kalian bisa menebak orang itu? Orang itu sangatlah cantik, lebih cantik dari Neon pastinya. Bagiku, dia adalah orang tercantik disekolah ini. Ya, namanya Kurapika. Pemuda yang kutemui tadi pagi, salah satu teman dekatku. Aneh memang, seorang laki-laki lebih cantik dari perempuan, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Karena itu memang fakta yang ada.

Tapi, sejak aku berpacaran dengan Neon, jarak antara kami semakin melebar. Dan, seolah-olah dia takut untuk berada didekatku.

"Kuroro?" kudengar seseorang memanggilku, ternyata Neon.

"Ya?" jawabku dingin.

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara? Kalau tidak ayo kencan!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Gadis Nostrade ini! Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berpacaran dengannya kan? Satu-satunya alasanku berpacaran dengannya karena aku kalah taruhan dengan temanku, Shalnark.

Sementara itu, Neon masih menatapku dengan penuh harap. Hah… lebih baik kujawab saja pertanyaannya.

"Maaf Neon, hari ini aku punya acara," bohongku, buat apa aku menghabiskan waktuku buat orang yang tidak kusuka?

"Kenapa?" tanya Neon dengan sedih. Seolah ia telah kehilangan harapan satu-satunya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku punya acara."

"Baiklah…" jawab Neon sambil pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah sedih.

Kurasa itu wajar, sekalipun kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan aku belum pernah menyentuhnya layaknya sepasang kekasih, menciumnya saja belum pernah. Jangankan mencium, mengajaknya kencan saja tidak pernah, buat apa bermesraan dengan gadis yang tidak kusukai?

Lebih baik, aku pulang saja. Bisa-bisa si Neon tahu aku ini bohong.

(Kuroro POV End)

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam yang turun menutupi tanda yang ada didahinya, matanya yang hitam gelap bagaikan kegelapan _abyss_ berjalan dengan santai kearah gerbong, tatapan matanya terlihat dingin, membuat beberapa orang merinding ketakutan.

Tatapannya yang dingin itu tertuju ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang sedang menuggu kedatangan kereta sama sepertinya. Kuroro pun memutuskan untuk menyapa si pemuda.

"Kurapika," panggilnya. Kurapika pun lansung menoleh, mukanya lansung merona melihat si pemuda yang yang memanggilnya.

"Lucilfer-senpai…" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah. "A–apa yang senpai lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu kereta, sama sepertimu," jawab Kuroro santai, ia sebenarnya tahu muka Kurapika sudah memerah karena malu. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia menikmati waktunya untuk menggoda Kurapika.

"Ng… senpai," panggil Kurapika gugup.

"Ya?"

"S–senpai tidak pulang bareng Nostrade?"

"Neon?" sebut Kuroro sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "tidak."

Baru saja Kurapika hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya, yaitu Leorio Paladiknight.

"Kurapika!" serunya sambil mendekati Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"Leorio!" _kenapa Leorio harus datang di saat seperti ini?!_ Batin Kurapika kesal, kenapa sahabatnya harus datang saat ia sedang berduaan dengan Kuroro.

Leorio yang awalnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroro lansung menatap sinis Kuroro begitu menyadarinya. Kuroro sendiri pun membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis juga.

"Ada kau rupanya, Lucilfer," kata Leorio sinis. Terdengar dari suaranya bahwa ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Sang Lucilfer.

"Oh ya Kurapika" kata Leorio sambil tersenyum ramah ke Kurapika. "Apa kau ada acara?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kalau kau tidak ada acara, ayo temani aku berbelanja!" ajak Leorio.

"Bu–"

"Dia ada acara denganku," potong Kuroro, bisa terlihat dimata _onyx_ nya terdapat sirat kecemburuan.

"E–eh? Maksud sen–" tangan Kurapika lansung ditarik oleh Kuroro dan meninggalkan Leorio yang terdiam.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati toko-toko yang ada sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar, mereka hanya diam. Tidak sadar bahwa saat ini mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Mereka pun sampai di taman. Kuroro lansung menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu pohon yang ada di taman itu, pohon itu lumayan tersembunyi hingga cuma orang yang ada didekat pohon itu yang bisa melihat mereka.

"Kurapika…" panggil Kuroro lembut, Kurapika sontak menoleh kedepan.

(Kuroro POV)

Kulihat mukanya yang cantik, tapi terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa ia sedang kebingungan, kuyakin karena aku yang membawanya secara tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, saat ini wajahnya sangat cantik, membuatku tidak tahan untuk memeluknya.

Tanpa sadar, lansung kupeluk dirinya yang sedang kebingungan. Kurapika sama sekali tidak memberontak ketika aku memeluknya, ia hanya terdiam, tidak menunjukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat mukanya, mukanya yang cantik bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi –sekalipuan dia ini seorang pemuda– ditambah dengan mukanya yang memerah, membuat dirinya menjadi sangat imut.

Aku pun meraih dagunya dan mendekatkan diriku, hingga akhirnya bibirku pun menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut.

(Kuroro POV End)

(Kurapika POV)

Mataku membelak kaget, bagaimana tidak, saat ini Lucilfer-senpai sedang menciumku dengan lembut. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara senang dan tidak, Lucilfer-senpai saat ini sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi ia menciumku, apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Bisa kurasakan ciumannya semakin dalam, aku pun mulai terbuai dengan ciumannya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ini terus terjadi, aku pun mulai memberontak, ia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku lansung menundukkan kepalaku, tidak sanggup menatap dirinya, terlebih lagi saat ini mukaku sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya melihat mukaku ini!

"Kurapika…" kudengar ia memanggilku, aku pun perlahan mendongakkan kepalaku. _Sapphire_-ku pun bertemu dengan _onyx_-nya.

"Maaf…" katanya lembut, aku tidak tau, haruskah aku marah karena ia merebut ciuman pertamaku? Tapi, dia adalah orang kucintai, aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"…." aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihatnya, jujur, aku masih kaget dengan ciuman itu.

"Kurapika…?" panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku, aku pun lansung tersadar dari kekagetanku.

"I-iya..?"

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurapika…?" tanya Lucilfer-senpai khawatir, "maafkan aku Kurapika… aku-"

"Tidak apa," potongku. "Tapi… apa yang membuat senpai menciumku…?"

(Kurapika POV end)

Kuroro hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari si pemuda berambut pirang. _Haruskah kujawab itu?_ Pikir Kuroro.

"Senpai… senpai kan sudah punya Nostrade…" sebut Kurapika pelan.

_Aku…_

"Kenapa senpai menciumku?"

… _haruskah Kurapika..?_

"Senpai kan bisa mencium Nostrade…"

_Kurapika…. aku…_

"Senpai… senpai itu kan milik Nostrade…"

…_. Kurapika…_

"Kita ini… laki-laki, senpai…"

_Soal itu… aku…_

"Kenapa…"

Tanpa disadarinya, mata Kurapika sudah meneteskan air matanya, pipinya sudah basah. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya membuatnya menangis, Kuroro hanya terdiam melihat Kurapika yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

.

.

TBC

**a/n : selesai juga akhirnyaa… (padahal TBC ._.) fic nya pendek gak sih? .-. kalo pendek maaf ya **_**readers**_**.**__**dan kalo charanya jadi OOC maaf banget ya **_**readers**_**… oh ya, disini Kurapika itu laki-laki.. jadi yaa.. Shounen-ai ._. (udah dibilang di awal .-.) Oh ya, kalo Pearl-san baca fic ini, nih, aku aku udah bikin ficnyaa~ Kurapikanya laki-laki ya Pearl-san! Untuk **_**readers**_**, jangan lupa reviewnya yah, mau kritik atau saran aku terima kok ^_^ **

**Jadi, jangan lupa review yaa~**


	2. Chapter 2 'The Beginning of Everything'

**Warning : Shounen-ai, typo(s), OOC, AU.**

**Disclamer : HxH and its characters belong to Yoshishiro Togashi-sensei. **

**Genre : Romance, School life, Hurt/Comfort etc.**

**Pairing : KuroPika, slight KuroNeon, slight KilluPika.**

**Summary : Kurapika, an ordinary high school boy who falls in love with his senior, Kuroro Lucilfer. But, he belongs to someone else, his own enemy, Neon Nostrade. Will his dream to be his senior lover come true? Or he will end up with someone else?**

**A/n : kembali lagi semua~ maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, lagi ujian soalnya… makasih ya senpai-senpai yang udah review chapter 1 nyaaa.. Osh! Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, kepersembahkan chapter 2 nya…**

**I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will You Love Me Back**

.

.

.

(Kurapika's POV)

Aahh! Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan besok?! Tidak mungkin kan aku bolos?! Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus bertemu dengan Lucilfer-senpai besok! Tidak setelah kejadian itu!

Flashback

Aku menangis, ya menangis, di hadapannya air mataku menetes…

Ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan sendu, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah beberapa menit aku menangis, tangisanku pun hilang. Tiba-tiba, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut, lagi–lagi mukaku memanas. Rona merah mulai muncul lagi dimukaku.

"Kurapika…" panggil Lucilfer-senpai pelan, "ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengantarkanku pulang, selama perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang ada. Tidak ada dari kami yang memulai omongan. Tanpa terasa, kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku, aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung masuk kerumah.

End Flashback

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menatap diriku dikaca. "Baiklah Kurapika, yang tadi itu sebaiknya kau lupakan, dan jangan pernah kau ingat lagi!" kataku terhadap diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menuju kasurku dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju sekolahku, tidak memperhatikan jalanan didepanku. Ternyata, aku masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ciuman itu… tidak dapat kuhilangkan dari pikiranku, sungguh, aku ingin menghilangkannya.

Bruk!

Aduh… kuusap belakangku, tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah menabrak seseorang, aku pun berdiri dan membantu orang yang kutabrak. "Kau tidak apa–apa?"

"Ya, aku baik–baik saja, Kurapika," jawab pemuda berambut perak, ternyata orang yang kutabrak itu Killua.

"Baguslah," jawabku datar, "Aku duluan ya Killua."

Aku pun berjalan pergi, dan tiba–tiba Killua menarik tanganku dan membuatku menghadapnya.

"Kurapika," sebut Killua.

"Ya?" tanyaku datar, aku berusaha melepaskan pegangannya, tapi… entah kenapa rasanya terlalu kuat. Tidak biasanya Killua seperti ini.

Tiba–tiba saja ia memelukku, aku berusaha melepaskannya, tapi… ia terlalu kuat, "Killua, lepas!"

"Tidak mau!" bentak Killua tiba–tiba, pertama Lucilfer-senpai menciumku, sekarang–

Tunggu, Luciler-senpai… kurasakan mukaku memanas lagi, kenapa aku mengingat itu sekarang! Tiba–tiba aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang menarikku dari pelukan Killua, dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya, kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Lucilfer-senpai.

"Maaf, tapi dia ini milikku," sebut Lucilfer-senpai dengan tegas, mukaku langsung memanas, dan kuyakin mukaku sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Oh tuhan, hatiku berdebar dengan cepat, aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata sepatah kata pun…

"Milikmu?" tanya Killua sinis, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Kuroro Lucilfer?"

"Kudapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," jawab Lucilfer-senpai sambil menyeringai licik, "termasuk Kurapika," lanjut Lucilfer-senpai sambil mencium pelan pipiku. Mukaku langsung memanas, pada detik berikutnya penglihatanku pun mulai menghitam dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku…

(Kurapika's POV End)

* * *

"Ngh…" terdengar lenguhan pelan, seketika itu juga seseorang berbaju putih langsung menghampiri sosok yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kurapika?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat, dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pa…ku…noda…sensei…?" tanya Kurapika lemah, ia mulai membangkitkan dirinya dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk. "Ini… dimana…?"

"Kau ada di UKS, Kurapika," jawab Pakunoda lembut, "tadi Lucilfer membawamu kesini."

"E–eh?" tanya Kurapika yang mulai gugup, mukanya pun menampakkan semburat merah tipis. "M–maksud Sensei…?"

"Tadi, kulihat Lucilfer menggendongmu dari gerbang hingga kesini," jelas Pakunoda, "lalu ia menurunkanmu dari gendongannya dengan lembut, dan tatapannya sebelum pergi…"

Muka Kurapika mulai memanas. _Lu–lucilfer-senpai menggendongku?! _Batin Kurapika, mukanya pun semakin merah, ia hanya bisa menunduk, tidak mau terlihat oleh Pakunoda bahwa mukanya sudah merah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ta…ta..pan…?" tanya Kurapika pelan, "Maksudnya Sensei? Ada apa dengan tatapan Lucilfer-senpai…"

"Dia–"

"Kau sudah bangun Kurapika?" potonh seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Kuroro Lucilfer.

"Lucilfer, kau mengagetkanku!" sebut Pakunoda sedikit kesal, "kenapa kau ada disini? Ini kan belum waktunya istirahat!"

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan Sensei, jadi aku meminta izin Nobunaga-sensei untuk ke UKS," jelas Kuroro datar.

"Nobunaga?" sebut Pakunoda bingung, "dia sudah mengajar lagi?"

"Ya," jawab Kuroro singkat.

"Hm…kalau begitu, aku sebaiknya memberikannya selamat atas pernikahannya," kata Pakunoda, terdengar dari suaranya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Nobunaga. "Kalian kutinggal tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kurapika dan Kuroro bersamaan.

Dengan perginya Pakunoda, Kurapika merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat lagi. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, Kuroro sudah duduk disebelah Kurapika. Dan hal ini mempercepat debaran jantung Kurapika.

"Kurapika…" panggil Kuroro pelan, sementara yang dipanggilnya hanya menengok pelan.

"A–ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Kurapika pelan.

"Aku…" Kuroro menggantungkan kalimatnya, muka datarnnya masih dipertahankannya, sekalipun tatapannya terhadap Kurapika berkata lain. "Sudah putus dengan Neon."

Mata Kurapika seketika itu juga membelak kaget. Kuroro sudah putus dengan Neon? Bagaimana bisa? Baru saja sebulan dan mereka sudah putus? Tentu hal ini membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri buat Kurapika.

"Bagai–"

"Aku yang meminta putus," jawab Kuroro.

Sementara Kurapika hanya terdiam. _Lucilfer-senpai sudah putus dengan Nostrade… apa… aku bisa mendapatkan hati Lucilfer-senpai?_ Batin Kurapika, _tapi… setelah ini, akan banyak perempuan yang dekat dengan Lucilfer-senpai… dia kan populer… apa aku–_

"Kurapika," panggil Kuroro, membuat Kurapika kembali dari pikirannya.

Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata _onyx_ Kuroro.

"Ad–" kata–kata Kurapika terpotong, matanya membelak kaget. Kuroro menciumnya lagi!

Tubuh Kurapika kembali membeku, Kuroro sendiri semakin berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Kurapika yang mulai terbuai pun mulai membalas ciumannya, mereka terus larut dalam ciuman itu.

"Kuroro!" seru Neon langsung membuka pintu UKS dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, mantan kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan pemuda lain.

Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat kedua pemuda sangat kaget dengan kehadiran perempuan berambut pink yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"K–kalian…" Neon seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan perkataan, ia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa mau Neon?" tanya Kuroro datar, seolah ia tidak peduli denga keadaan Neon yang masih kaget.

Neon hanya diam. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Sementara Kurapika hanya menunduk diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. suasana terasa canggung, tidak ada yang memulai omongan. Keadaan menjadi terlalu sunyi.

Tiba–tiba pintu UKS terbuka dan terlihat Pakunoda masuk keruangan, "ng? Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei tidak usah khawatir," jawab Kuroro datar, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar UKS dan melewati Neon seolah gadis itu tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Lho? Kau tidak mengajaknya juga Lucilfer?" tanya Pakunoda bingung sambil menunjuk Neon, "dia kan pa–"

"Kami sudah putus," jawab Kuroro tanpa melirik ke Neon sedikit pun. Ia hanya berjalan hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Neon yang mendengar itu langsung tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis, ia menangis dalam diam. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar, ia masih terlalu kaget. Disatu sisi, gadis berambut pink itu merasa beruntung Pakunoda berdiri dibelakangnya, hingga wanita itu tidak melihat air matanya.

Terdengar bunyi bel, menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat, Neon mulai menghapus air mata. Dengan lemah, ia memutar badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu, tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, ia berjalan pergi dari UKS.

Pakunoda pun menjadi bingung, tidak biasanya Neon seperti itu. Setahunya, Neon adalah gadis yang ceria terlebih lagi saat ia berpacaran dengan Kuroro, senyum seolah tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, tapi sekarang?

"Sensei…?" tanya Kurapika melihat Pakunoda yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Y–ya?" tanya Pakunoda.

"Saya… sudah enakkan," kata Kurapika sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke tempat Pakunoda berdiri. "Aku kembali ke kelas."

"Oh ya, silahkan," jawab Pakunoda sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Saya permisi," sebut Kurapika sambil membungkuk hormat dan berjalan pergi dari UKS.

* * *

"Kuroro!" seru Neon, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroro ketika pergi ke atap untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Apa maumu, Nostrade?" tanya Kuroro dingin.

Mata Neon sedikit membelak mendengar Kuroro tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, seolah sebelumnya mereka tidak punya hubungan apa pun. Ia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang mulai menumpuk dimatanya.

"A–apa maksudmu tadi?!" seru Neon kencang.

"Kita putus Neon," jawab Kuroro dingin, ia menatap dingin Neon –yang membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding ketakutan–.

"Akut tidak terima!" seru Neon kencang, mukanya memerah karena marah, dan matanya terlihat basah, "liat saja Kuroro, akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu!"

Neon lari meninggalkan Kuroro. Namun, sebelum ia menutup pintu rapat, ia mendengar Kuroro mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa sakit hati yang sangat mendalam.

* * *

"_Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dari awal kita berpacaran, Neon Nostrade_."

Kata–kata Kuroro terus menggema dikepala Neon, Gadis Berambut Pink itu hanya menggertakkan giginya, sambil meremas bagia depan bajunya. _Sakit. _Batinnya.

"Neon?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya, seketika itu pun Neon menoleh dan mendapati Eliza, salah satu sahabatnya.

"E–eliza…?" kata Neon pelan, ia pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Dan mulai menangis.

"N–neon, kau kenapa…?" tanya Eliza lembut sambil mengelus kepala Neon untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"K –kuroro…d–dia…k–kami…" sebut Neon terbata-bata, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Lucilfer? Kenapa dengannya?"

"K–kami…p–putus…"

Eliza terlihat kaget, ia tidak menyangka mereka akan putus secepat ini. Memang, Kuroro selalu terlihat tidak peduli dengan Neon. Tapi, sungguh, ia tidak menyangka hal ini datang dengan cepat.

"D–dan semua itu karena…" Neon berkata lagi, amarah terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Pemuda itu…"

"Pemuda?" tanya Eliza bingung, "siapa Neon?"

"Kurapika… semua karena Kurapika…"

"Kurapika?" sebut Eliza bingung, tapi terlihat sedikit kekagetan dari suaranya. "Pemuda yang dulu…kau bullying itu…"

"Ya…karena dia…" kata Neon, aura disekitanya mulai terasa menekan, "pemuda itu harus lenyap…"

"Tapi–"

"Lenyap. Kurapika harus lenyap. Dengan begitu, Kuroro akan kembali padaku."

Eliza hanya diam. Haruskah dia membantu Neon? Dulu, ketika Gadis Berambut Pink itu mem-bullying Kurapika, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membantunya. Tapi, saat ini, haruskah Eliza membantu sahabatnya?

"Apa…kau akan membantuku, Eliza…?" tanya Neon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke Eliza.

"Aku…" Eliza terlihat bingung, ia tidak mau mem-bullying seperti sahabatnya tapi… karena Kurapika, sahabatnya putus dengan orang dicintainya.

Neon terlihat menunggu jawaban Eliza, matanya tetap menatap lurus ke mata Eliza. _Liat saja Kurapika, akan kubuat kau menderita_! Batin Neon. Eliza bisa melihat kemarahan dari mata Neon, ia pun menghela nafas, sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah Neon…akan kubantu kali ini," ujar Eliza pelan.

Neon langsung tersenyum jahat, dan mulai membalikan badannya. "Ayo Eliza."

Gadis Nostrade itu pun berjalan pergi dengan Eliza yang mengikutinya dari belakang, dari mukanya, Eliza terlihat menyesal dengan keputusannya.

_Tunggu saja Kurapika! Rasakan pembalasanku! _Batin Neon.

* * *

"Cih!" seru seorang pemuda, ia terlihat marah sekaligus kesal ketika ia melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika ciuman dari jendela UKS.

"Sialan kau Lucilfer!" serunya lagi. "Tidak akan kubiarkan Kurapika jadi milikmu!"

"Kau pun juga menginginkan Pemuda Berambut Pirang itu?" tanya seseorang dibelakang pemuda itu.

"K–kau!" seru pemuda itu kaget.

"Aku pun juga menginginkannya, tapi…" seru Si Pemuda Misterius itu. "Akan kubantu kau terlebih dahulu untuk menyingkirkan Kuroro Lucilfer dari Kurapika."

Pemuda itu terlihat kaget, ia terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu.. kemudian, senyum mengembang dimukanya. "Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu."

"Baiklah," sebut Si Pemuda Misterius sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Si Pemuda pun menjabat tanganya. dan secara bersamaan mereka berkata.

"_Deal."_

TBC

**A/n : siapa ya tuh? Aku juga gak tau lho._. Cuma bikin aja, gak kepikiran kedua pemuda itu siapa._. oh ya, fic nya masih pendek ya? Kali iya maaf ya Reader… oh ya, disini untuk perwarnaannya aku masih pake yang versi 1999 yaa…**

**Yosh, jangan lupa review yaa~**

**Oh ya, ini balasan review chapter 1 nya:**

**Whitypearl:**

**Kerasa feel nya? Hehe~ arigatou Pearl-san!**

**Iya, aku usahain bakal banyak adegan KuroPika di chapter yang mendatang (kalau disini masih kurang._.) semoga kali ini Pearl-san juga sukaa~ XD**

**Killu-nyan****:**

**Ini udah Killua, semoga yang ini juga suka XD**

**Gaara Zaoldyack 'Lucifer****:**

**Habis, sho-ai KuroPika dikit, jadi aku coba bikin, kuharap kali ini juga suka XD**

**Natsu Hiru Chan****:**

**Natsu jadi suka sho-ai KuroPika nih? *merasa bangga***

**Hehe~ iya, ini udah ku-update XD semoga sukaa~**

**Minerva****:**

**Kalo KuroFemPika udah banyak jadi aku coba bikin KuroPika, kuharap suka dengan fic dua nya ^^**

**AyakiStory****:**

**From Malaysia? I see^^ thank you for like this story^^**

**Here the update^^**

**LyraKuruta404****:**

**Makasih~ iyaa, ini udah ku-pdate, semoga suka^^**

**Yosh! Jangan lupa untuk review kali ini^^**


End file.
